Allan Taylor
Allan Taylor (born September 12, 1991) is an American football Quarterback for the Philadelphia Eagles. College career Allan Taylor was the starting quarterback for Virginia Tech during the 2013 CFBHC season. He led the Hokies to a 10-2 record in the regular season and a Chick-Fil-A Bowl victory. During the regular season, Taylor was consistently one of the nation's top offensive performers. He took home the Heisman Trophy, ACC Offensive Player of the Year Award, and was named to both the All-American and All-ACC teams. Statistics Professional career Pre-draft Before the draft, Allan Taylor was considered a top five pick by nearly every draft expert. In the weeks before the 2014 NFLHC Draft, the New Orleans Saints moved up in the first round with an eye towards drafting a franchise quarterback. Draft Taylor was drafted by the New Orleans Saints with the 3rd overall pick in the 2014 NFLHC Draft. He signed his rookie contract days after the draft in the amount of five years/$55 million. Regular season :{| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" ! rowspan=2 | Year !! rowspan=2 | Team !! rowspan=2 | Games !! rowspan=2 | Starts !! rowspan=2 |Wins !! colspan=7 | Passing !! colspan=5 | Rushing !! rowspan=2 | Rating |- ! Comp !! Att !! Pct !! Yds !! YPA !! TD !! Int !! Att !! Yds !! Avg !! TD !! Fumbles |- |2014 || NO || 7 || 7 || 5 || 96 || 164 || 58.54% || 1,109 || 6.76 || 8 || 0 || 63 || 449 || 7.13 || 8 || 0 || 82 |- |2015 || JAX || 12 || 12 || 6 || 181 || 263 || 68.18% || 2,417 || 9.19 || 13 || 4 || 94 || 699 || 7.44 || 8 || 1 || 84 |- |2016 || JAX || 12 || 12 || 7 || 172 || 250 || 68.80% || 2,296 || 9.18 || 13 || 2 || 78 || 434 || 5.56 || 8 || 1 || 90 |- |2017 || JAX || 16 || 16 || 9 || 274 || 421 || 65.08% || 3,682 || 8.75 || 24 || 7 || 107 || 559 || 5.22 || 10 || 0 || 96 |- |2018 || JAX || 14 || 14 || 2 || 276 || 430 || 64.19% || 3,747 || 8.71 || 26 || 13 || 71 || 460 || 6.48 || 5 || 0 || 97 |- |2019 || PHI || 16 || 16 || 12 || 269 || 411 || 65.45% || 4,051 || 9.86 || 22 || 6 || 61 || 325 || 5.33 || 4 || 1 || 96 |- |2019 || PHI || 16 || 16 || 10 || 345 || 563 || 61.28% || 4,164 || 7.4 || 27 || 10 || 67 || 303 || 4.52 || 5 || 2 || 97 |- style="background:#eee;" | colspan=2 | Career || 93 || 93 || 51 || 1,613 || 2,502 || 64.47% || 21,466 || 8.58 || 133 || 42 || 541 || 3,265 || 6.03 || 48 || 5 || |-